


This Love, This Hate

by electricscrewup



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Don't Like Don't Read, Fights, Hangover, M/M, Masochism, Notes From The Underground Era, Painplay, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricscrewup/pseuds/electricscrewup
Summary: Danny is a masochist and Deuce wants to pick a fight. Things don't go exactly how Deuce expected, and definitely not how Danny expected.





	This Love, This Hate

They all gathered into the tour bus again, most of them ignoring the fact they just got kicked out of the club. "Fucking bullshit." Charlie slurred, shaking his head as he sat down. "You guys go do shit, I'm taking a nap." He said, laying down in the seat and almost instantly falling asleep. Danny chuckled, and walked over to the bunk room.

"I'm gonna sleep as well." He said, pushing the door open. "Don't have too much fun or some shit." He muttered, his words slurring as well. He hadn't had as many drinks as the others, but he really didn't mind it when the others got absolutely hammered and he wasn't. He sighed and threw his shirt off, climbing into his bunk and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Waking up in the middle of the night is never fun. He opened his eyes quickly and sat up fast, hitting his head on the roof above him. "Fuck!" He yelped. He wasn't even sure what had woke him, but now all the mattered was that he just hit his head and potentially woke someone else. He ignored the pain and the feeling of pleasure to come with it and looked around the room. Everyone must have fallen asleep outside the room. Danny sighed and got out of the bunk cracking his neck and going to the back part of the bus to look out the window.

It was a nice night, with clouds covering the stars in the black sky. Danny loves stars, and he loves the night time. Nobody was around to see him do weird shit or judge him for said weird shit. He loved it. He smiled and turned back and opened the door to the bunk room, noticing his friends sleeping either in chairs or on the floor. He chuckled and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a sip before walking back to the bunks. No point in sleeping now.

He sat down on his bunk and stared up at the roof. "Fuck." He muttered, feeling the forming bruise on his forehead from when he had woken up so suddenly. He wasn't even sure what he had been dreaming about, but all he knew was that it apparently startled him awake. He didn't enjoy hitting his head, that was for sure, but he did like the pain that came with. Well, he just liked pain in general, ironically enough. All the fans thought he was so innocent, and here he was, a masochist.

Yep, he was a masochist. It started out as just finding pain something fun. Then, when he became a teenager, the whole pain thing just turned him on heavily. He found that out when someone had punched him in the lunchroom and he had to rethink his life as he walked to the principals office, trying to hide his boner. It was not a good day for him. He later started finding out more of his limits when it came to pain, and just about anything got him aroused if it caused him physical pain. He had actually managed to hide it pretty well when he joined the band, mostly because these guys were the kind of people to turn each other on just for fun. Any random boners were pretty normal around these guys.

He avoided pressing on the forming bruise, he did not need to jack off in the middle of the goddamn night. He pick d up his phone from the bag sitting near his bed and checked the time. It was literally 5AM. He realized that he was gonna have to deal with the others having severe hangovers while he was pretty good. He did have a headache and did feel a little sick, but nothing he couldn't handle. He groaned at the realization he was gonna have to act as a fucking mother to these guys.

The band members were all very open with each other about a lot of stuff. They were all very caring for each other, too. In fact, some of them called Johnny "Uncle John" because he acted a lot like one of those uncles who cared more for you than your actual parents. It was kind of funny. But yeah, everyone was really kind with each other, no matter how much they made fun of and beat the shit out of each other. They may have had their fights from time to time, but they always asked if the other was okay or if they crossed boundaries, which was surprising when it came to the fact their music talked a lot about sex, drugs and sometimes murder. It was quite funny when you thought about it. These assholes who acted like thugs all the time actually being really caring and kind guys. Danny thought it was funny when he first joined the band, too.

He laid back down in his bunk, trying to stay awake for however long he needed to until someone else woke up. Eventually he could hear the door to the room open. "Hey." He greeted, noticing the wild haired man. DaKurlzz. The one and only. Kurlzz held up a peace sign to him in greeted and walked over to his side of the bunks, sitting down on the one right across from Danny's. "You feeling alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm hungover as shit." He said, his voice tired. He ran a hand through his incredibly curly hair and pushed it over to the side so it was out of his face. He looked up to Danny with tired eyes and Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, that happens when you down a bottle of vodka and then some." Danny shrugged, grabbing his phone again and turning it on, unlocking it and scrolling through his notifications. "Any of the others up yet?" He asked, not looking up from the bright screen.

"Mmh, no." Kurlzz mumbled. "I just woke up. What time is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He looked so dazed, and Danny thought is was kind of funny.

"5." Danny answered. Kurlzz groaned and laid back in the bunk. "I'm guessing you feel like shit?" Kurlzz made a noise of affirmation. "Should've drank some water before bed." Kurlzz glared at him with his grey eyes and picked up the pillow, tossing it towards him, or more rather in his general direction. Danny easily dodged it and just laughed. "I guess that was my responsibility, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was." Kurlzz said, matter-of-factly. He sighed and sat up again. "Could you be a good brother and get me some Advil or some shit?" He asked. Danny nodded, getting up from his bunk. "And some water." He added. Danny nodded again. The whole 'brother' comment came from Charlie, saying that the two were like brothers with how close they were, and it just kind of stuck. Either way, Danny left the room and noticed a few of the others awake now.

"Guess I gotta get you assholes some Advil too." He muttered, walking over to the bathroom and opening the mirror cabinet once inside, taking the entire bottle of Advil.

"Toss me some of the drugs." J-Dog said. Danny nodded and walked over to him, giving him one of the pills, which he dry swallowed like some kind of monster. He walked over to Johnny and Funny who were awake now and handed some to them as well. "Leave us the bottle for Charlie, alright?" J-Dog asked and Danny nodded as he grabbed another bottle of water and walked back to the bunks, tossing the bottle to Kurlzz, who loosely caught it.

"Thanks, man." Kurlzz muttered, taking the pill from Danny and swallowing it with a drink of water. "And now we wait." He muttered. "Hey, since we got kicked out of that club, there's another one a couple miles away if you wanna try there." He suggested.

"Why not?" Danny shrugged. "Sounds like it could be fun. Just make sure that Charlie doesn't threaten the bartender this time?" Kurlzz laughed and nodded. "Good, because we don't need to be kicked out of every bar in this place." Danny muttered.

"That's a world record right there. Getting kicked out of every club in America." Kurlzz said, looking off into the distance as if he was on TV and having some memory. Danny chuckled and sat back down on his bunk. "So, Dan. Got any plans for this week before the show?" Kurlzz asked. They all had a show coming up so they all wanted to do something fun before it just to rile themselves up.

"Nothing big planned, really." Danny said. "Just the usual shit we do. Get drunk, break shit, get in fights." Danny was not to partial to that last one. Yeah, the others would be fine with him getting a boner if he got punched, but the other side of the fight might not be. "Whatever works." He said. Kurlzz nodded. "Well, let's go out there and get the others all woken up and get our shit together." He said.

***

Danny was out for a walk. The others had all woken up and gotten over the hangovers, and he was tired and bored, so he went for a walk like he usually did. The others didn't mind, and only gave the instructions of "don't die", so he was good. He didn't plan on dying, so that was fine. He just walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground in front of him. It was a nice day, or it was more closer to night at the moment, out. Cold but not enough to keep him away from going outside.

Maybe he shouldn't have gone outside, though. Maybe not the time he did, maybe not the place. Whatever it was, he was gonna regret it later. Or right now, as his arm was grabbed from behind and he was stopped in his tracks. "Hey, what the--" he was cut off when he saw who had grabbed him. "--...fuck." He finished.

"Yeah, what the fuck." Deuce asked in his nasally voice. Danny didn't know exactly what to do, but he didn't need to choose as he was being pulled into a nearby alleyway and thrown to the ground. This was not good. "So, how have you been? How's the band been?" He asked sarcastically, cracking his knuckles almost trying to be intimidating, and fuck he kind of was.

"Walk away, Deuce." Danny growled. Deuce threw his head back as he laughed and walked closer to where he had thrown Danny against the wall and reeled his foot back, kicking Him in the stomach. Danny could feel the breath leave his lungs and he started coughing, trying to get air back. Fuck. Deuce was looking for a fight. This was not gonna end well.

"Come on, stand up and fight me then, pussy." Deuce taunted. Danny coughed again and tried pushing himself up, eventually getting himself to stand. He was a bit shorter than Deuce, he noticed. A disadvantage on his part.

"I'm not fighting you, Deuce." Danny said, his voice low and a hand across his stomach. Deuce scoffed, grabbing Danny by his collar and delivering a hard punch to his jaw, making him stumble back a bit against the wall and he could feel something dripping out of his nose and down his lips. Danny was in trouble, he could feel his pants tightening. "S-stop." He stuttered out.

"Yeah, like that's gonna be the word to stop me." Deuce rolled his eyes. Danny hoped to whatever fucking god there might be he didn't look down right now. Deuce, instead, walked closer to him and kneed him right in the crotch, making Danny hunch over and groan, but God it felt kind of good. Which would sound crazy to any regular guy, but Danny wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about how he could excuse popping a boner over this. Deuce went silent. "Are you getting off on this?" He asked after a long moment. Danny pressed his lips together, biting down on his tongue. What the hell does he say?

"Fuck you." That would work. Deuce growled and grabbed Danny by the chin, forcing him to look up at him. He could see anger still in his black eyes, but there was hints of other things. But it was mostly rage and hatred. Maybe a bit of jealousy? He wasn't good at identifying emotions, but he could tell Deuce was pissed off.

"Follow me, asshole." Deuce said, grabbing Danny's hand with a bruising grip and pulling him out of the alleyway, dragging him over to a car on the side of the road. "Get inside." He said. Danny gave him a look that said 'are you crazy?' and Deuce rolled his eyes. "Just do it, I'm not gonna kill you." He assured. Didn't make Danny feel any better but he narrowed his eyes and slowly opened the car door to the passengers seat, sitting down, not bothering to put the seat belt on. He saw Deuce get in on the other side, and start the car.

"You sure you aren't just kidnapping me or some shit?" Danny asked as he pulled the car into the road and started driving. Deuce shook his head and make an 'eh' noise. "Reassuring." He muttered sarcastically. He had no fucking clue what was in store for him right now.

"Listen, I absolutely despise you, but killing you would be a bit extreme. So would kidnapping." Deuce said. "But I can do other things." He said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Deuce didn't respond. Danny kept quiet for the rest of the drive, letting Deuce take him wherever. Maybe his early thirties was an okay time to die. He stared out the front window, keeping an eye on Deuce's body language. He looked fairly calm for someone who just tried to beat the shit out of him. They eventually made it to a large parking lot of some pool place, and Deuce parked the car. "What are we doing here?" Danny asked, a lot more confused now.

"Get in the backseat." Deuce demanded. Danny wiped the blood from his top lip and nodded, slowly getting out of the car and walking out to get into the backseat. He saw Deuce do the same, and once they were in the backseat, Danny was ready to ask his questions. His first word, however, was cut off by Deuce pushing him down and pinning him to the seat, straddling his legs. Danny didn't know if this was supposed to be angry. It was rough, yeah, but his intentions were a bit clearer than just beating him, no, Danny could tell he wanted something else.

"Oh." Was all Danny could manage to say. Deuce grinned. "Are you planning to..." His words trailed off, hoping that Deuce got what he was trying to say.

"Fucking you?" Deuce finished for him. "Yeah, but I still wanna beat the living fuck out of you." He said. Danny wasn't exactly sure how to react to this. Deuce hated him, yet was trying to fuck him. What the hell is he supposed to say in response? "Will you let me?" He asked. Ah, asking for consent, interesting.

"Let you fuck me or beat the shit out of me?" Danny asked.

"Both." Deuce said. Danny thought for a moment. He was already a bit frustrated from the alleyway.

"Only if you drop me off near the tour bus so I don't have to walk all the way back. I don't even know where we are." Danny compromised. Deuce nodded. "Then go ahead." Danny said. Almost instantly, a switch was flipped and suddenly Deuce was biting down on his neck, the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, making him yelp and groan in both pain and pleasure. He felt Deuce sucking a dark mark into his neck that would definitely bruise.

Deuce growled against his skin as he pulled back. "So, you're a masochist?" He asked, cracking his neck. Danny nodded. "Just any pain in general or only specific kinds?" He asked,

"Literally any kind of pain." Danny said. Deuce grinned and Danny might regret saying that, but right now he didn't care, because Deuce reached down, grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled hard, making Danny moan loudly, gritting his teeth together. "Fuck." He swore under his breath. Deuce was grinning down at him, and Danny narrowed his hazel eyes. "Dick." He muttered.

"Yep." Deuce shrugged, tugging on his hair again as he grabbed onto the end of his shirt, pulling it over Danny's head. He went to work, biting down on random spots of his stomach, almost breaking skin a few times. Danny growled, curling his hands into fists to try and help him hold back any noises. The slight added pain of his nails digging into his palms did not help. He felt Deuce pull away, and he looked over, seeing him unbuckling his belt and he was reminded that he just agreed to have gay sex with someone who hated him. Whatever. That's a regret for in the morning.

Deuce reached down, unzipping Danny's jeans before pulling them down Danny's face heating up. Deuce glanced up to him before pulling his jeans down further along with his own. The cold air contrasted with his warm skin in a strange way. Deuce reached into the pouch on the chair from the front seat and pulled out a bottle of lube, and Danny gave him a knowing grin. "What? I always have this shit on handy." He excused himself with.

"Can't make a girl wet enough, huh?" Danny teased, sitting up on his elbows. His head was moved to the side when Deuce punched him right under the eye. He growled and looked up to him, pretty sure his eye was gonna bruise. Fun.

"Shut your mouth before I tape it shut." Deuce gave the empty threat, despite grinning a bit himself. "We probably should have gave a beforehand warning that we would do this. Would've prepared a lot better." He muttered. "Now we gotta pretend we're in some shitty fanfiction." He said.

"You seem to know a bit about gay sex." Danny pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Benefits of bisexuality." Deuce shrugged and poured out some of the bottle onto his fingers, reaching down and pressing his fingers into Danny. He growled at the sensation and curled his hands into fists again, digging his nails into the material of the seats. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers back out and grabbed the bottle again, pulling his cock fully out and covering it with the lube, pulling a condom out of the pouch as well. Danny could feel something and prepared himself as Deuce pushed himself in, making Danny groan. It hurt a bit, which was nice, but not really uncomfortable.

Deuce started moving after a moment, making Danny growl and start to feel it becoming a lot more pleasurable once his cock was fully inside. He realized his back was going to hurt like hell tomorrow, but did that matter right now? Not really. Deuce started moving more , reaching up to put his hand around Danny's throat. Danny leaned his head back a bit to give him more access and push inwards, starting to restrict his breathing. Damn, did it add to the already building pleasure.

It was quick and messy, but after a long moment, the two were both cumming. Deuce took his hand off of Danny's throat, letting him take multiple deep breaths. "Damn." He muttered, pulling out, making Danny groan. He took the condom off, twisted the top off and opened the car door slightly just to throw it out, making Danny chuckle. "I'm not keeping it in my car, you fucking kidding me?" He excused himself with.

"I guess I can't blame you." Danny shrugged, sitting up fully and pulling his pants back up, seeing Deuce do the same. "I'm probably gonna regret this in the morning." He mumbled. Deuce just shrugged.

"Hey, give me your phone." Deuce said. Danny gave him a confused look. "I'm gonna put my number in it, I'm not stealing it." He clarified. Danny nodded and pulled his phone out, opening it and handing it to him, which he took and opened the contact, typing for a moment before handing it back to him. "I put a fake name in just in case someone sees." Danny nodded, noticing the completely different name. "You need to get back to the tour bus, right? Where is it?" He asked.

Danny told him the street and Deuce nodded, stepping out of the backseat and moving to the front, letting Danny stay in the back. The drive back was hella awkward, but he didn't think about it too much, instead just staring out the window. He told Deuce to stop when they reached close to the bus, and Deuce obliged. "See you, I guess." Danny shrugged.

"Yep." Deuce said. Danny pushed the door open, stepping out and onto the sidewalk, letting Deuce drive off without him. He was curious as to where he was going, probably home or to some hotel, he wasn't sure. Whatever the case, he walked over to the bus and pushed the door open.

"Hey guys?" He called out. Everyone looked over and went dead silent. "I don't think we're going to that bar tonight."


End file.
